Mining Plaza
The Mining Plaza is the main room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is a large room with steps to the left of the entrance, they are unreachable without the Space Jump. There are several Weakened Columns with sections of Brinstone that can be destroyed with Missiles. Atop a central structure is a series of solar lens that are controlled by sonic transmitters placed around the room. Next to them is a statue of Amorbis. Scanning it states that it might have been placed to warn travellers. An indestructible barrier prevents access to the Transit Station door. To access it, one must go enter the Dark World from Mining Station B, then proceed to use the Light Portal in the dark version of this room. The Dark Aether version of this room was Duelling Range. Connecting rooms *Plaza Access (via Blue Door) *Save Station A (via Blast Shield) *Mining Station Access (via Blue Door) *Agon Map Station (via tunnel blocked by Amber Translator Door) *Transit Station (via Blue Door, but blocked by indestructible barrier) *Duelling Range (via one way Light Portal) Inhabitants ]] ;Countless Sandbats :"Morphology: Sandbats Small airborne predator pack. Contact with targets can cause minor damage. Targets travel in flying swarms." ;2 Sandiggers :"Morphology: Sandigger Desert-based tunneling bioform. Extremely well-armored. Target exposed eyes to damage this creature." Items ;Energy Tank : Once Samus has the Echo Visor, she must use it to destroy several sonic emitters, which will raise some solar lens and open an alcove above the door to the room. She can then Screw Attack over to the Energy Tank. (note: in order for the solar lens to recieve enough light, the Agon Energy Controller must be restored first.) Scans ;Agon Bearerpod :"Morphology: Agon Bearerpod Living storage units of the Luminoth. Hardy desert plantform used to store useful items. Tough epidermis can be destroyed with weapons." ;Weakened Column :"Structural analysis complete. Structural integrity of Brinstone object at critical." ;Luminoth Lore (Paradise) (GameCube version only) :"Aether was a fertile, aged world with bountiful fields and oceans. The native creatures were gentle compared to other worlds we had encountered. We settled in a mountain region at first, in cliffside dwellings. In time, we established settlements in the green forests of Torvus and the fertile plains of Agon. A Great Temple was built between our three domains, a place of peace and a monument to our accomplishments. It was a time of harmony for our people." ;Luminoth Lore (Saving Aether) (Wii version only) :"''Aether's ''planetary energy supply reached a critical stage. If left unchecked, the energy would expire, bringing an end to the world. Our greatest minds devised a way to preserve and regulate the remaining planetary energy - the Energy Controllers. ;Luminoth Lore Projector :"Object scan complete. Luminoth Lore Projector is offline. Power cannot be restored to unit." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door :"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace." ;Rock :"Structural analysis complete. Eroded rock section contains Talloric Alloy. Numerous fractures present." ;Statue :"Structural analysis complete. Statue composed of ordinary alloys and stone. Purpose unknown: possibly placed as a warning to travelers." ;Solar lens :"Object scan complete. Solar lens modified for use as part of a Luminoth sonic security system. Lens is connected to a sonic control system. Sonic detection gear needed to interface with this system. Neutralizing the control emitter may affect the lens." ;Sonic door :"Object scan complete. This door uses a sonic security system. Sonic detection gear needed to interface with this system. Door is receiving commands via sonic beam: the commands are keeping it shut. Destroying the sonic beam emitters may open the door." ;Bridge :"Structural analysis complete. :Scan has detected signs of combat damage, yet integrity remains steady. Bridge may outlast its natural surroundings." Trivia * A demo gameplay from the ''Metroid Prime 2 Bonus Disc'' shows Samus using the Screw Attack to obtain a Missile Expansion, but in the full game it is replaced with an Energy Tank. ru:Шахтерская Площадь Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Mining